Akan Kutunggu
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Enam bulan berlalu. Hinata tinggal pamit pada semua yang mengenal dan dikenalnya dekat. Termasuk 'dia', tentu saja./"Tapi, maafkan, sekali lagi, jika aku masih berharap Hinata di sini lebih lama lagi."/Sembari membereskan barang di ruangannya, banyak kenangan yang terputar dalam ingatan dan benak./"Bos tidak berubah, ya—hiks,"/"Kapanpun kamu siap. Akan kutunggu."/ For #NHFD9/2018.


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **. . .**

 **Akan Kutunggu**

Hinata ingat sekali, ketika dia memperkenalkan diri di hadapan calon bosnya. Saat itu, suasana hatinya sungguh tegang. Dengan pakaian formal putih-hitam, mahasiswa magang itu ditawarkan untuk mengemban tugas khusus dari orang di hadapannya.

Tampangnya serius dan berwibawa—si calon bos Hinata itu. Si gadis tidak merasakan kejanggalan apapun pada diri lelaki itu, selain perawakan seorang pemilik perusahaan biasa. "Asisten pribadi?! Maaf, tapi…" Hanya kaget itu yang dirasakan, tak lebih. "Ini pengalaman pertama saya. Apa tidak ada posisi yang lebih… sesuai, Uzumaki-san?" Rautnya ragu untuk menerima—terlalu berat baginya.

Sang Uzumaki hanya tersenyum tipis. "Harusnya bersyukur langsung mendapat posisi ini," ujarnya, menyandarkan tubuh di kursi putar itu. "Tidak ada penolakan, ya. Saya yakin kamu akan dapat banyak pengalaman bagus."

Napas Hinata masih tertahan. Tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Ingin sekali menolak, tapi itu sikap yang lancang. Menurutnya, suatu kehormatan bisa meraih posisi itu dalam sekali coba. Yah, jalani sajalah dulu.

 **. . .**

Iya. Harusnya sesederhana 'jalani sajalah dulu' itu. Sampai Hinata melunturkan—maaf, lebih tepatnya, pandangan awalnya tentang si bos luntur total di seminggu pertama. Daripada menjadi seorang profesional di perusahaan itu, ia malah bertransformasi menjadi seorang… ibu?

Berkali-kali si bos memanggil Hinata ke ruangannya. Sebagai mahasiswa magang, tentu saja rasa takut untuk melawan sangat besar. Sekalipun karyawan lain menceritakan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah bos yang _killer_ dan kaku, Hinata masih belum terbiasa sampai sebulan berjalan.

Di bawah tekanan dan ancaman internal—dari dalam diri Hinata sendiri—, ia melaksanakan perintah-perintah ringan dari Naruto. Perintah yang menurutnya lebih banyak bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh Naruto daripada pekerjaan normal seorang asisten pemilik perusahaan.

Mengelola folder, okelah. Akan lebih baik jika ada catatan pengarahnya, tapi ini tidak. Bayangkan, Hinata bolak-balik bertanya pada Naruto tentang nama folder dan nama _file_ yang berserakan di komputernya akan diatur seperti apa. Naruto? Dia hanya fokus pada _game online_ di ponsel yang katanya bisa menambah penghasilan setiap naik peringkat—heh?

Hinata dengan tatapan anehnya berbisik, "Apa-apaan coba?" Kemudian, fokus kembali pada komputer. Suara-suara tembakan _game_ itu kembali terdengar. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia masih baru di situ. Hanya mahasiswa magang pula.

 **. . .**

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Di bulan ke tiga, sifat buruk Naruto yang baru muncul kembali.

Suatu waktu saat mau memberikan laporan pada bosnya, Hinata masuk ke ruangan Naruto dan mendapati beliau tertidur di meja. Sontak saja Hinata membangunkannya dan mendapati putra Uzumaki itu dengan wajah pucat dan mata merah. _'Narkotika—Ah, tidak.'_ Itu hanya spontanitas Hinata saja. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Bos?"

Panggilan itu memang diusulkan oleh Naruto sendiri, dua minggu setelah Hinata memulai jadwal magangnya di perusahaan tersebut. Ia risih dipanggil 'Uzumaki-san'. Terlalu formal, dan ia tidak suka. "Belum makan. Malas membeli ke bawah." jawabnya lesu setelah mengangkat kepala. "Bisa tolong belikan?"

Spontanitas lagi, Hinata meletakkan bundelan laporannya di meja Naruto. Ia bergegas menanyakan beberapa rekan senior mengenai makanan kesukaan Naruto—setidaknya yang membuat ia selera. Hinata mendapatkan satu info: ramen. Jenis apa?

"Cuma ada satu menu ramen di kantin. Itu juga perintah Bos sejak periode beliau memegang perusahaan ini. Lalu—"

Hinata tak menghiraukan lagi kalimat selanjutnya. Yang pasti, informasi utama sudah ia dapatkan. Cepat-cepat ia turun dan memesan satu mangkuk ramen. Dibawanya nampan dengan hati-hati dan sedikit panik. Segera setelah sampai di ruangan, ia menyuruh sang bos untuk melahap hidangan itu.

Dan memang habis dalam waktu singkat.

Air muka Naruto langsung berubah normal. Ia memuji Hinata atas pengaturan _file_ dan folder yang sangat rapi. Laporan Hinata juga ditaruhnya di laci khusus.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata boleh lega. Ia kembali lagi ke ruangannya untuk mencicil tugas selipan kuliah dan laporan-laporan lain dari kantor.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Selang beberapa hari, terjadi lagi.

Salah satu rekan seniornya yang bekerja di luar ruangan tak sengaja menyadari kebiasaan Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang wanita berambut cepol. Ia memutar kursinya. "Maaf baru menyadarinya. Tapi, Bos memang punya kebiasaan lupa makan," katanya memberitahu. "Kalau tidak ada yang mengingatkan, beliau akan lupa. Kalaupun tidak diingatkan, pasti karena ada visualisasi makanan di sekitarnya," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Semangat, ya!"

Hinata mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia tetap mendecak. _'Hmph. Setidaknya, dapat satu lagi pelajaran…'_ batinnya, mencoba sabar.

 **. . .**

Karena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Naruto, yang _tiga_ itu, Hinata bisa membagi waktunya secara teratur. Harapannya, jangan sampai ada lagi sifat baru. Dengan tiga itu saja, ia harus berjuang melawan kekerasan hatinya; menganggap bahwa pengorbanan itu harusnya tidak ia lakukan. Berbeda dengan pengorbanan materi dan tenaga mengenai laporan perusahaan. Tapi ini…

Memasuki bulan ke empat, Hinata benar-benar terbiasa dengan suara _game_ , mengatur folder, dan mengantarkan ramen makan siang dan malam Naruto—sekalipun sang bos tidak mengingatkan. Hinata mencegah perintah dadakan, jadi ia atur saja sendiri jadwal makan siang dan malam Naruto.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, daripada menjadi seorang asisten yang membantu, Hinata malah menjadi pengganti Naruto dalam mengerjakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh bos perusahaan itu sendiri. Mengatur folder itu, loh. Bagaimana jika Hinata tak sengaja membaca rahasia terlarang perusahaan, dan menyebarkannya secara tidak sengaja pada orang luar?

Huh. Walau lelah merangkum semua laporan dari rekan-rekan seniornya, Hinata tetap meneguhkan hati.

Tinggal dua bulan lagi.

Sampai tugasnya bertambah lagi.

Memilihkan tema yang sesuai untuk rapat bulanan esok hari.

Hah? Tidak salah dengar?

Hinata hanya seorang mahasiswa magang yang bahkan belum menggali seluk-beluk perkembangan perusahaan tempatnya magang sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata hanya membaca rancangan rapat, ikut rapat, memahami, memberikan pendapat, dan kembali membuat laporan? Ia bahkan belum tahu pasti pencapaian apa saja yang ingin diraih oleh perusahaan itu. Bagaimana bisa… menentukan tema rapat? Duh.

Setelah adu debat—dengan Hinata yang lebih banyak mengoceh dan menyanggah, Naruto menyerah. "Ya, sudah. Nanti saja dipikirkan," tuturnya di kursi kehormatan. "Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk ikut rapat, ya. Malam nanti saya kirim rancangannya ke _email_."

Dahi Hinata masih berkerut, mata pun memicing. "Jangan sampai lupa, lho," tekannya. "Dan jangan asal-asalan." Terdapat sedikit rasa khawatir juga dalam hatinya, mengingat sifat buruk sang bos sudah mulai terbaca.

"SIAAAP!"

Yang bos siapa. Yang asisten siapa.

Esoknya, lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Di ruang rapat lantai dua, Naruto dan Hinata sudah pada kursi masing-masing. Masih tiga puluh menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Hinata yang memaksa Naruto untuk bersiap-siap lebih awal. Segala dalih kemalasan Naruto berhasil dihempasnya dengan beberapa kalimat menusuk. Dasar. Bos macam apa…

Pegawai yang kebetulan lewat dan mengetahui jadwal rapat, terang saja kaget melihat kehadiran mereka berdua. Dirinya baru saja ingin menyapu sudut-sudut ruangan agar lebih kinclong. Rencananya, lima belas menit sebelum rapat dimulai, ia menyiapkan minuman untuk masing-masing peserta rapat. Hal itu jadi dianggapnya sebagai 'pemajuan waktu rapat'.

Naruto menyadari aura syok dari sang pegawai. "Santai saja, Kabuto," selanya. "Kamu siapkan minuman untuk peserta rapat sesuai jadwal saja. Minuman untuk saya biar Hinata saja yang membuatkan."

Hinata tersentak, hampir saja menceploskan "HAH? APA?", tetapi Naruto segera memberikan kode pandangan agar tidak protes terlebih dahulu.

Kabuto, si pegawai bersurai kelabu itu, memperbaiki kacamata bulatnya. "Siap, Pak," jawabnya. "Saya pikir tadi jadwalnya dimajukan." Ia lanjut menyapu dan melap meja kaca tempat rapat, sambil sesekali minta izin pada kedua insan itu.

"Bos," Hinata menatap kepergian Kabuto. "Dia masih muda, ya?"

"Mungkin seusiamu. Atau sekitar 25 tahun. Antara itu," tebak Naruto. "Kenapa? Kamu suka?"

Kursi dimundurkan, Hinata berdiri. "Minumnya mau apa?" Ia langsung berbalik badan, menunggu jawaban.

"Teh hangat saja, deh."

"Baik."

Naruto jadi tidak enak untuk menyinggungnya lagi. Ia salah tingkah. Hinata ingin melawan. Tapi ia malas berdebat, juga masih menyimpan rasa hormat dan segan. Yak, diam adalah jalan terbaik. Baguslah, keduanya bisa mengalah bersamaan seperti itu.

 **. . .**

Setelah semua kejadian itu, Hinata selalu memikirkan apa-apa saja keperluan mendadak Naruto di hari itu. Seluruhnya sudah tersusun secara sistematis. Alhasil, setiap harinya, Hinata selalu siap dan memang berhasil mengatasi semua yang seharunya menjadi momen-momen kagetnya seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

Ah, iya. Sisa sebulan lagi, ya.

Hari ini laporan tiba-tiba menumpuk. Sinar radiasi komputer membuat mata tak berpupil Hinata amat kelelahan. Ia hampir lupa bahwa makan siang dan malam Naruto sudah lewat. Saat kepalanya mulai berat dan tubuhnya kedinginan, ia sendiri baru sadar belum makan seharian—kecuali sarapan. _'Pantas saja, lama-kelamaan semakin lemas,'_ batinnya. Ia mengatur _hibernate_ pada komputer dan beristirahat sejenak. Menopang kepala dengan lengannya di atas meja. Dalam keadaan pusing, ia tertidur.

Setengah jam berlalu. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Hinata? Boleh aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jadi, si pengetuk masuk saja.

Alangkah kagetnya pengetuk bersurai _pink_ itu saat mendapati wajah pucat Hinata yang tertidur. Ia mendekat dan memegang dahi Hinata. Hangat. Buru-buru ditekannya tombol _off_ pada _remote_ pendingin yang diletakkan di samping komputer. "Hinata?" Ia menepuk pelan lengan Hinata beberapa kali. "Hinata, bangun. Ayo, kita makan dulu."

Perlahan, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. "Hnn… Sakura-san…" Mata merahnya berat sekali untuk terbuka lebar. Jam weker di sudut kiri depannya membuat terkejut. "ASTAGA! LAPORANNYA BELUM SELESAI!" Dengan panik, ia menggeser-geser _mouse_ untuk menyalakan komputer.

"Hinata, sudah, istirahat dulu," bujuk Sakura, rekan senior yang membangunkan Hinata. "Aku datang untuk memberitahu perubahan laporannya. Jadi, _deadline_ -nya diundur," Senyumnya mengembang. "Ini, baru saja mau kuantar revisinya. Yuk, kita makan dulu!"

Tatapan Hinata sungguh menampakkan rasa lelah. "Sakura-san… Capek…" ungkapnya, takut-takut. Rasanya ingin menangis. "Aku lupa makan… Kepalaku pusing sekali… Mau pulang saja…" Air matanya berlinang juga kemudian. "Sepertinya aku harus istirahat selama tiga hari. Neji-niisan tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar kalau keadaan begini." Dalam hati, ia merutuk diri karena lalai akan keperluan sendiri.

Sakura, dengan pandangan iba, diam sejenak. "Oke, oke. Sebentar aku bilang pada Bos, ya," ujarnya, meletakkan laporan revisi di atas meja Hinata. "Tunggu sebentar, aku belikan sup panas. Sekalian minta pinjam jaketnya Tenten." Ia pamit dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sendirian, Hinata terisak, menyesali perbuatannya. Benaknya juga khawatir pada keadaan Naruto jika tak ada dirinya. Kalau dirinya yang lupa makan, masih bisa ditanggulangi dengan absen. Jika terjadi pada Naruto, akan berisiko pada seluruh perusahaan.

Sebentar kemudian, Tenten hadir membawakan jaket katun tebal. Ia menyuruh Hinata langsung memakainya. "Bawa saja, nggak masalah," katanya menenangkan, duduk di kursi putar di seberang Hinata. "Kembalikan saat balik lagi juga nggak masalah, kok~" ungkapnya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Tenten-san…"

Pintu terbuka lagi dengan Sakura yang membawa semangkuk sup hangat seperti yang dijanjikan. Hinata menyeruputnya pelan-pelan, karena sakit itu membuatnya sedikit tidak selera makan. Selesai itu, ia membereskan keperluannya. Sakura memberi tahu bahwa Naruto akan mengantarnya pulang. Jelas, Hinata ingin protes, tapi tubuhnya sedang lemah. Akhirnya dia pasrah saja. Si _pinky_ dan si cepol pun membantunya berjalan sampai lantai dasar dan memasuki mobil Naruto.

"Hati-hati, ya, Bos!" ucap Sakura sambil melambai.

Naruto membalas dengan mengangkat ibu jari.

 _ **Bruuuum**_ …

"Bisa-bisanya melupakan jadwal makanmu sendiri, ya."

Ingin mengomentari lagi, tapi apa daya, karena terlalu lemas, Hinata memilih diam saja sampai di tujuan. Hanya saat menunjukkan jalan dan ucapan terima kasih saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pikiran utamanya berpusat pada tidur dan istirahat. Bercabang juga: laporan dan urusan Naruto. _'Haah~ Semoga saja tidak ada yang terbengkalai selama aku tidak hadir…'_ harapnya dalam hati, menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan terlelap.

 **. . .**

Hari terakhir. Hari perpisahan.

Ruangannya sudah bersih dari semua barang-barang milik Hinata. Ia keluar dan menjumpai satu-satu rekan seniornya. Ada yang memberi hadiah, ada yang memberi pelukan, bahkan ada yang tersedu-sedu bercanda dengan alasan tidak akan bisa melihat gadis muda menawan lagi. Hinata tertawa mendengar alasan terakhir itu. Masalahnya, yang mengatakan adalah senior perempuan juga. "Ah, Ino-neesan! Nanti pasti banyak juga mahasiswa magang seperti saya!" ucapnya, sedikit tersipu.

"Nggak!" bantah Ino, mendekat ke Hinata. Ia memegang bahu gadis Hyuuga itu. "Kamu tahu, sudah tiga tahun, dan belasan gadis muda yang magang, cuma kamu yang paling manis sepenglihatanku…" Rautnya sedih. Teman-teman lain _sweatdropped_ karena wanita pirang ini terlalu mendramatisir.

Setelah mengucapkan berbagai salam perpisahan, Hinata terlihat kewalahan membawa barang-barang sekaligus hadiah pemberian rekan seniornya. Seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam legam menghampirinya untuk mengurangi kapasitas di tangan Hinata—mendadak semuanya tersontak, termasuk Ino yang masih berada di dekat Hinata, untuk masing-masing setidaknya membawakan satu barang ke taksi di depan gedung perusahaan.

Hinata tak kalah refleks terkejutnya, berulang kali membungkuk untuk berterima kasih. Ia akhirnya sadar, harus berpamitan juga pada bosnya, yang akan jadi 'mantan', setelah seseorang dari mereka tadi mengingatkan. Bergegaslah ia menuju ruangan si bos untuk… mengucapkan kata perpisahan juga. Mungkin juga suatu pernyataan atau pengakuan khusus.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Suara familiar dari dalam ruangan mempersilakan Hinata masuk.

Pintu dibuka. Naruto berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk dengan tangan tersilang di belakang. "Mau pamit, ya, Hinata?"

"Ahahaha. Menurut Anda mau apa saya ke sini, Bos?" Hinata masih sanggup menampakkan senyumnya dan sedikit bercanda. Mungkin, seluruh penatnya sudah terlepas begitu saja.

"Sudah? Itu saja? Tidak ada kalmiat-kalimat khusus?" Naruto berbalik. Ya, dengan sedikit bumbu bercandanya. Ia tak mau kalah dengan asisten pribadinya—yang juga akan segera menjadi 'mantan'.

Hinata tertawa. "Memangnya kepergianku tidak seperti mahasiswa magang lainnya sebelum ini?" singgungnya, ingin tahu juga mengapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak. Jelas saja berbeda, tahu."

"Eh? M-maksudnya, Bos?"

Hela napas panjang membuat pergerakan bahu Naruto terlihat. "Kamu satu-satunya yang giat, tidak bersungut-sungut, pantang menyerah, dan… membuat nyaman… ketika bersamamu." Pipinya digaruk-garuk tidak jelas. "Maaf, jika kalimatnya berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang terasa . Jadi, sekali lagi, maaf kalau selama ini agak posesif. Memang Hinata punya daya tarik tersendiri…"

Bibir Hinata bergetar. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi, Naruto masih sibuk merangkai kalimat dengan melihat ke lantai.

"Tidak masalah jika Hinata selama ini bekerja dari hati. Dan bukan sepertiku. Yang tiba-tiba berubah sebulan lalu karena ketidakberadaanmu." Yah, selama ketidakhadiran Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto selalu teringat pada dirinya sendiri yang memerintahkan Hinata untuk mengatur folder—mengingat itu, ia berhenti bermain _game_. Biasanya, sebelum perut lapar Naruto berbunyi, hidangan favoritnya sudah disediakan Hinata—jadi, setiap merasa lapar, ia mengingat Hinata dan bangkit untuk makan di kantin sendiri. Begitu terus selama tiga hari Hinata tidak hadir. "Tidak masalah juga jika selama ini, semua semangatmu memang motivasi untuk memperoleh hasil pengalaman magang yang baik. Tapi, maafkan, sekali lagi, jika aku masih berharap Hinata di sini lebih lama lagi."

Jadi, di hari saat Hinata sudah kembali, ia terkejut mendapati Naruto berkutat dengan komputernya. Begitu pun saat membeli semangkuk ramen di kantin, mereka dipertemukan. Hinata berpikir, walau dengan sedikit keraguan, bahwa Naruto telah membuka pikiran untuk mengubah kebiasaan buruknya selama ini. Tapi, ia tidak sampai pada pikiran bahwa faktor perubahan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, sang asisten pribadi (yang masih magang).

"Bos tidak berubah, ya—hiks," Akhirnya, Hinata menangis juga dengan luapan air mata yang deras. "Masih saja dengan kekanak-kanakannya—hiks," Sesenggukan, tetapi dengan hati bahagia dan hangat menerima semua kalimat dari Naruto barusan. Singkatnya, terharu. Tak tertahankan.

Naruto tertawa dengan kurang ajarnya. Ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dari meja dan menyeka tumpahan air mata di pipi si (mantan) asisten. "Bagaimana jika kamu kukontrak untuk bekerja di sini saat lulus nanti?" usulnya, sangat mudah sekali keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika Hinata sudah sedikit tenang, ia menyerahkan sisa-sisa penyekaan air mata pada Hinata sendiri, haha.

"Hiks—Kenapa, kenapa mudah sekali?" Sembari menunduk dan mengusap air mata, Hinata bertanya dengan heran. "Bukankah itu namanya curang?"

"Saya bosnya di sini. Dan ada banyak alasan yang bisa dijadikan pertimbangan, kok. Rekan-rekan seniormu juga senang dengan keberadaanmu, 'kan?"

Hinata tertegun. Iya juga, pikirnya. "Terima kasih untuk pernyataan tadi, Bos Uzumaki…" katanya dengan senyum, dengan mata yang masih sembab, dengan wajah memerah. "Sejujurnya, saya juga baru sadar, baru kali ini bisa merasa tulus mengerjakan sesuatu. Apakah karena memang bersama Bos atau yang lain, hahaha."

"CIEEE~ SAMAAN. APAKAH KITA JODOH?"

Giliran Hinata yang _sweatdropped_. "Bebas jika mau mengatakan saya kejam. Entah kenapa. Karena rentang usia kita terlalu jauh, saya merasa sebagai adik yang mengurus kakak manja selama ini…"

Senyum tipis tercipta di wajah Naruto. Ia merentangkan tangan. "Kapanpun kamu siap. Akan kutunggu."

Tertular senyum (mantan) bosnya, Hinata pun tak kuasa menolak ajakan pelukan itu.

Keduanya saling mengeratkan dekapan. Keduanya merasa nyaman. Keduanya masih belum rela untuk berpisah. Tapi, apa gunanya alat komunikasi?, pikir mereka sekali lagi. Toh, Naruto juga sudah membuat kontrak belum resmi dengan Hinata. Terlepas nantinya Hinata menyetujui atau tidak, setidaknya sudah berjanji.

Selepas itu, Hinata membungkuk, disusul Naruto juga untuk berterima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Hinata keluar dari ruangan dan melangkah dengan pasti menuju lantai bawah. Seperti yang diduga, rekan-rekan seniornya tadi masih terus heboh sampai sang gadis memasuki taksi—seperti mengantar kepergian Ratu saja, haha. Sampai taksi menjauhi pintu utama pun, para wanita masih melambai-lambai heboh.

Salah seorang dari mereka berceletuk, "Baru kali ini sampai seperti ini," Ia tertawa renyah. "Padahal cuma mahasiswa magang, tapi menarik perhatian dan membekas sekali di hati, ya."

 **SELESAI**

OKE MAAP JIKA MENGECEWAKAN DAN AGAK MAKSA, DEAR PENGUSUL TEMA :') Kelemahan dalam setting dan plot memang nggak bisa dijadikan alasan—jujur ini baru sekali untuk saya coba tulis (kalau baca udah sering, kok XDa), maka dari itu inilah hasilnya :')

DAN PUBLISH-NYA ASTOGE SUDAH DI HARI-H I'M ANNOYED AT MYSELF orz Saya dihantui tugas-tugas presentasi OTZ

Saya senang bisa ikut event ini ;_; Di saat yang sama, saya sedih nggak bisa maksimal mengerjakannya seperti di beberapa tahun lalu (sepertinya dua tahun lalu), di mana tidak ada event, dan saya sesuka hati menentukan tema XD *yaelah*

Sekian~ Terima kasih sudah membaca! Selebihnya, review dan fav bakal membuat saya seneng banget TTATT

P.S: Maaf. Pas ngetik 'Kabuto' saya mau ngakak. Tapi kasihan. Ngga tau saya yang mau dijadikan pegawai.

P.S.S: Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu Sherina "Akan Kutunggu" yang juga terinspirasi dari kisah NaruHina XDD


End file.
